


The Great History-Changing Caper

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wrote this in 11th grade, so I know it’s not probably the best piece I’ve written</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great History-Changing Caper

The Great History-Changing Caper  
One day a young boy who lives in England--in a little house on a little green hill--discovered that he possessed an extraordinary gift. "Thomas, you are going to be late for school!" That was his mum calling. "Oh, I wish I had forever to sleep, and didn't have to get up," said Thomas. Unwittingly, with that wish--Thomas stopped time! He waited for his mum to come wake him up, as he figured she'd be impatient for him to get up. She didn't come. Finally, Thomas woke up and discovered--with a glance at the clock--that he had stopped time. "Wonderful!" thought Thomas, "This will look really bad if I suddenly turn back time for the whole school with an impulsive thought."

Thomas learned to control his ability at school by controlling his thoughts. He also learned to control his power's area of influence. As a result, his power only got out of hand once--managing to freeze his class in place during roll call. After school, things became more interesting. An old man named Fineus met him by the roadside. "Hello Thomas," he said. "How do you know my name?" Thomas asked. "Let's just say I've heard about you," the man said. "What do you want?" Thomas asked. "I know of your power, Thomas," Fineus replied. "I need your help to set right a wrong done to me in another time." "How do I know I can trust you?" Thomas asked. "You will be greatly rewarded for your assistance," Fineus replied. "it's a done deal then," Thomas answered. "come with me and meet the others who will be assisting you and me in our task," Fineus wheedled. "I really have to get home," Thomas replied. "Just tell your mum where you are going and then come along," Fineus said. "I promise she won't mind."

Things turned out just as he'd said. Thomas's mum let him go off without asking questions. this surprised Thomas. His mum had a reputation for--when he said he was going out somewhere--asking him what, where, and why he was going. He hadn't ever been able to get anything by her. He followed Fineus without a thought. That day Thomas met the others involved in the whole plan: Sharon and Karen--twin girls with one able to read minds and telekinesis, the other to shoot lightning from her fingertips, manipulate air, hear voices on the winds, and affect water; Jason--who could persuade people and objects (even made of metal) to do what he told them; and lastly, Aaron--who could start a fire, or freeze a patch of water of any size simply by thinking about it.

Then Fineus introduced him to his (stupid) cohorts: Ape Man--who was able to turn into a giant gorilla, but lost his human mind and became like an animal when he did this; Monster--who was able to turn into any type of horrible monster, but was so vain that flattery is his weakness; Fish Boy--who was able to breathe underwater and turn into a fish; and lastly Toad--a mean-tempered man who was best adapted to marshy lands, but often asked stupid questions, and acted like he didn't know what he was doing.  
Soon after going back in time, though, Thomas and the others discovered that Fineus was actually the most evil being anyone had ever seen. If Fineus became the ruler of the world--as he claimed he should have been by right--then evil, suffering, and terror would be released on the world until the day that Fineus might be conquered. Thomas knew that if he helped Fineus, the havoc and whatever else that was released on the world would be his fault for giving Fineus the opportunity to attempt this takeover. Thomas had to decide who to help: Fineus or the people of that world. Eventually one set of feelings won out and made his decision for him. Thomas felt betrayed, as well as used by Fineus, and he felt that he'd been too trusting with the old man. So Thomas and the others set out to sabotage Fineus's plans. Sharon used her power to find out Fineus's next move, and then helped the others to foil his plan. Karen listened to the winds, raised the waters up against Fineus's armies, shocked them with lightning, and sent windstorms of several types at them. Jason stole things from Fineus that were desperately needed to complete his plan, then locked the places back or convinced the locks not to unlock--much to Fineus's frustration. Aaron lit their tents and supplies on fire and froze the major waterways solid--as well as freezing Fineus's army's supply of water--so that none was usable by Fineus or his army.

Eventually, Fineus was captured and stood trial for his crimes--using children to meet his ends and trying to take over that world. His punishment was death. The team of powerful teens was invited to stay in that world, but each declined as they missed their families terribly. When they returned, their parents were worried sick about them and had never been so glad to see them. When asked where they had been, the teenage team replied, "We were out saving the world from an evil conquerer in the past." They then told their parents the whole story, and then--when their parents didn't believe them--the teens demonstrated their powers. Their story was backed up further when a package arrived for the young teenagers. Inside it were pictures of the battle that featured the young teenage heroes. "Now everyone will believe us," said Thomas. The young teens then promised to be friends forever, to help each other when the need arose, and to never be fooled by someone like Fineus again, which was a promise they always kept until the day they died.


End file.
